


Babysitting Struggle

by aliencowboyswagger



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliencowboyswagger/pseuds/aliencowboyswagger





	Babysitting Struggle

Opening the front door with a shout of hello, to let them know they were back. Nadia and Guzman continued to unload their bags from their two night trip before having proper greetings.

With the last bag in hand and the car locked up, Nadia and Guzman entered the house. At the top of the little three step entryway were met by their four year old, in his star pajamas and tears streaming down his face.

Guzman, ever the worrier, immediately dropped the bags and scooped his son up in his arms. “Peanut! What’s wrong?”, but the little boy just wrapped his arms around his father, burying his wet face in his neck.

Nadia joined them at the top of the stair and began rubbing soothing circles into her sons heaving back, while Guzman rocked him back and forth. When the crying had finally calmed down, Nadia asked, “Where are your uncles, peanut?”

The little boy lifted his tear streaked face, which Guzman began wiping off with his sleeve (something Nadia will never get over seeing, her preppy husband willingly wiping baby snot on his shirt), and pointed to the living room, before resting his head back on his father’s shoulder.

Heading to the living room, Nadia there found her brother and his husband sat on the floor wrapped in blankets like children, an empty space between them, where her child had been. Omar turned at the sound of footsteps, and Nadia has never rolled her eyes so hard at the sight she was met with.

Omar, and Ander like her son had tears on their faces. “You two have got to be kidding me,” she said exasperatedly.

“We’re watching Toy Story 3 and we can’t stop crying,” Omar admitted, as Guzman entered the room with a wiggly little boy trying to escape his hold, to return to his uncles.

Putting him on the floor Guzman took in the scene before him, and comprehended what his brother-in-law just said. He of course promptly burst into hysterical laughter, bent over holding his stomach and all.

“Oh don’t act like it didn’t make you cry Guzman! I saw it with you,” Ander said, offended by Guzman’s laughter.

“Ander we saw it in the theater! We were eight when that movie came out,” Guzman said barely keeping his laughter under control.

Omar turned to the little boy, sat in Ander’s lap watching everything play out. Using him to defend his husband against his brother-in-law. “The end is really sad, isn’t it bubba? Tell your Papa it’s okay to cry sometimes,” Omar encouraged reaching out to wipe some of Ander’s tears away.

“It was so sad Papa! But they helped each other and they were okay! But then they found a new house to live at, which is sad because they don’t live with Andy anymore,” he explained, his lip quivering again.

“Omar! Really?” Nadia growled at her brother for making her son start crying again, “Peanut, no more tears they’re okay, it’s just a movie.”

The little boy nodded, rubbing at his eyes trying to get the tears to stop. Ander hugged him close and said, “bubba, it’s not sad crying that they found a new home. It’s happy crying right? When you’re big don’t you want your toys to go to someone else so they can have fun with them too?”

The little boy thought about it for a second before he spoke, “nope. They’re my toys forever!”

The room was silent before all the adults burst into laughter, at the truly innocent statement.


End file.
